1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic jack system for lifting such heavy loads as machine tools, buildings, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although hydraulic jack systems have of course existed in the past, a need has remained for such a system which will lift and lower heavy loads efficiently and with adjustable speed.